What Is Happening To My Angel
by Vergissco
Summary: Kagami datang larut malam ke apartemen Aomine untuk menyatakan perasaannya. Berdasarkan tips yang diberikan teman onlinenya. /"Daiki.., Aku mencintaimu.."/"Hng..T-tunggu Kagami!"/Warning!Semi-Lemon, Angel!Kagami, Horny!Aomine(?). Happy Aokaga/Kagaao Day !. Cover Pict is not mine!.
Kagami's Pov

Hai, namaku Kagami Taiga. Murid SMA kelas satu di Seirin. Hari ini aku telah membulatkan keputusanku untuk menyatakan perasaanku pada seseorang. Aomine Daiki namanya. Aku telah berdiskusi dengan teman chat onlineku yang namanya Akamito. Dia memberitahuku beberapa tips agar saat menembak, pasti akan diterima. Memang sangat memalukan kalau diingat-ingat. Tapi.. kalau pasti diterima aku akan lakukan !.

Yosh, aku telah membeli dua tiket bioskop untuk besok, dan memakai celana basket pendek serta kemeja lengan pendek berwarna putih. Saat ini jam menunjukkan angka sembilan malam. Tidak tahu kenapa tapi Akamito bilang sebaiknya dilakukan saat malam hari sekitar jam 9 sampai tengah malam, agar bisa langsung lanjut ke stage berikutnya katanya. Entah apa maksudnya.

Aku berada di depan pintu apartemennya sekarang. Aku berusaha untuk tetap tenang dan optimis serta mencoba menghilangkan rona merah di wajahku. Yosh ! ini dia !

Tok tok tok

Tidak ada jawaban, dia pasti sudah tidur. Ya.. siapa yang belum tidur di jam segini, yaa mungkin anak kuliahan yang sibuk dengan tugasnya dan gamer sejati yang masih setia bermain dota dan sebagainya.

Aku menarik nafas dan mengetuk lagi.

Tok tok tok

Tidak ada jawaban. Ok, sekali lagi !

Tok tok tok

Normal Pov

"Ugh.. yaa yaa sebentar, siapa lagi yang datang jam segini"

Clek.

"Kagami ?"

"Ah, Aomine boleh aku masuk ?"Tanpa menunggu jawaban pemilik rumah, Kagami langsung masuk kedalam dan mematikan lampu.

"Hei.. kau sedang apa ?" Aomine berjalan menuju Kagami

"Daiki.."

Gulp. Aomine menelan ludahnya. Kagami dengan wajah memerah dan senyum.. err mesum ?. berjalan kearahnya sambil membuka kancing kemejanya satu persatu.

"K-kagami.."Aomine berjalan mundur sampai jatuh terduduk di sofa.

"A-aku.."Kagami duduk dipangkuan Aomine dan melingkarkan tangannya di leher Aomine. Karna refleks Aomine juga melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang kagami.

"Aku mencintaimu.."

"E-eh ?!"

JDER. Apa katanya tadi ? mencintainya?, oh god sudah sejak lahir ia menunggu Kagami mengatakan itu. Akhirnya cinta tidak bertepuk sebelah tangan !. Tapi.. tunggu, Kagami tidak biasanya seperti ini. Apa dia mabuk ? tidak tidak, Kagami bukan orang yang suka minum yang seperti itu. Aomine lebih suka pernyataan cinta tsundere yang biasa ia tonton di anime anime, seperti Kagami seharusnya. Apa yang terjadi dengan malaikatnya ini ?!. oh shit, juniornya bangun.

"Hn.."Kagami mendesah merasakan milik Aomine yang sudah menegang. Lalu memaju-mundurkan pinggangnya agar milik Aomine bergesekan dengan bokongnya.

"K-kagami tunggu !"Wajah Aomine memanas. Sebenarnya Aomine tidak keberatan tapi.. ia tidak tahu apa yang terjadi pada Kagami. Ia ingin saat mereka berhubungan, dikarenakan perasaan yang tulus bukan hanya sebatas nafsu. _Girly ? Cheesy ?_ sebut saja dia begitu, dia tidak peduli.

Kagami tersenyum lalu mengeluarkan sesuatu dari kantungnya. "A-ao, maksudku Daiki.. Hngg.. maukah kau menemaniku ke bioskop besok..? _Onegai.."_ Kagami menggigit salah satu tiket dan yang satu lagi ia pegang.

"H-hah ?"

Kagami menggesekkan miliknya dengan milik Aomine. Membuat dirinya mendesah-desah sendiri.

"Daiki.. Temani ya~"

"O-ok"Aomine mengambil tiket dari mulut Kagami dengan mulutnya sendiri lalu dengan tangannya meletakkannya dimeja disebelah sofa.

Kagami tersenyum senang lalu mencium pipi Aomine, dekat bibirnya.

" _Shit"_ Aomine bergumam. Cukup semua ini, keperawanan (?) Kagami akan menjadi miliknya malam ini juga !.

"Daiki.. apa kau juga mencintaiku.. ?"Kata Kagami dengan nada manja, sambil membuka resleting celana Aomine dan mengelus miliknya yang sudah sepenuhnya menegang.

"Ugh.. Y-ya"

"Sungguh ?!"Kata Kagami tidak percaya dengan mata berbinar. Sikapnya berubah 180%.

"Y-ya"

"Yatta !"Kagami bangun dari pangkuan Aomine. "Ternyata tipsnya benar-benar berhasil !"

"Tips ?"

"Eh, bukan apa-apa !"Kagami mengibaskan kedua tangannya.

Kagami memasang kancing kemejanya kembali lalu beranjak menuju pintu depan. "Jangan lupa besok ya ! jam setengah sebelas di majiba lalu kita ke bioskop"Teriaknya dari pintu depan.

Apa-apaan itu ?!. Kagami dengan polosnya meninggalkannya begitu saja ?!. Meninggalkannya yang sudah sangat _Horny_ ini ?!. Aomine mau langsung ke tahap kasur Mas Vroh !.

Sambil menyeringai Aomine berjalan kearah Kagami yang sedang memakai sepatunya. Aomine berjongkok dan memeluk Kagami dari belakang.

"Kenapa buru-buru..? Ini sudah malam.. kenapa tidak tinggal disini saja malam ini..?"Bisik Aomine, seduktif di telinga Kagami. Membuat si alis belah bergidik dan wajahnya memerah

"Eh ?, karna sudah malam makannya aku buru-buru pulang Ahomine !"Kata Kagami polos sambil tersenyum.

Aomine facepalm. Ia membuka kancing kemeja Kagami dan melepasnya dalam satu detik. Wow rekor dunia baru.

"A-Aomine !"Kagami panik saat Aomine menggendongnya ala bridal style dan melemparnya ke kasur.

Segera, ia mengambil handphonenya di kantung celananya dan mengirim pesan pada teman onlinenya. Akamito.

 _-Hei bagaimana ini, Aomine melemparku ke kasur. Apa dia marah ?-_

 _-Tidak Kagami-san, itulah tahap selanjutnya yang aku maksud-_

 _-Jadi ini kabar baik ?-_

 _-Begitulah.., teruskan saja-_

Aomine memegang kedua tangan Kagami dan menguncinya diatas kepalanya, meletakkan handphonenya di meja kecil disamping kasur. Lalu mencium bibir Kagami dengan kasar. Bermain-main dengan lidahnya sampai Kagami merasa akan mati kehabisan oksigen.

Kagami meraup oksigen dengan rakus saat bibir mereka berpisah. Seutas saliva menempel di kedua bibr mereka yang akhirnya putus dan mengalir di ujung bibir Kagami.

"Kau kejam sekali.. Taiga-chan.. meninggalkanku begitu saja, Kau harus bertanggung jawab kau tahu.."

"k-kenapa, kau sakit Aomine ?"

"..."

"Aomine ?"

"Kami-sama.. gw ga tega perkosa malaikatmu ini !"

"Eh ?, perkosa malaikat ?!, kapan, dimana !"Teriak Kagami cemburu "eh.. tunggu, kau bisa melihat mereka ?!. dimana aku mau lihat !"

Aomine mimisan lalu pingsan diatas Kagami, Kagami panik lalu merawatnya sampai pagi. Untungnya keperawanan Kagami masih aman. _Masih_.

* * *

OMAKE

Seorang gadis dengan rambut hitam legam seleher dan warna iris mata merah menyeringai sambil melihat kearah layar komputernya. Orang pasti mengira ia adalah seorang kriminal atau semacam itu karna ia memakai jaket dan tudungnya sehingga matanya tidak terlihat. Apalagi ia sekarang berada di tengah kegelapan di kamarnya yang membuatnya menyeramkan. Sampai akhirnya seringainya hilang digantikan dengan ekspresi kecewa. "Ya.. setidaknya mereka sudah bersama sekarang"Katanya datar lalu tertawa kecil.

Ia mengambil handphonenya lalu mengetikkan sebuah nomor lalu menghubunginya "Misi sudah terlaksana, Kuroko-san, Momoi-san"Katanya saat saluran sudah terhubung. Tanpa menunggu jawaban lawan bicara, ia langsung memutuskan saluran dan membuka akun sosial media lalu mengirim pesan.

 _-Selamat Kagami-san, aku sudah melihat semuanya. Jangan khawatir aku akan memastikan hubungan kalian bertahan lama. Tidak akan ada yang berdiri diantara kalian berdua. hehehe...-_

Akamito tersenyum saat mengklik 'kirim'.


End file.
